Together in Kansas
by Cynthia1993
Summary: When Nikki turns out sixteen she gets a ticket to go to Kansas for two people. She asks Cameron to go with her. Sorry for the bad summary
1. Sweet Sixteen

Summary: When Nikki turns out sixteen she gets a ticket to go to Kansas for two people. She asks Cameron to go with her. (Sorry for the bad summary)

Okay, this is my first story. I don't speak very good English (I'm from the Netherlands), but I'm trying to do the best I can. Please read & review!

Authors note: I do not own any characters in this chapter.

Chapter 1: Sweet Sixteen.

(Nikki's POV)

Nikki was still asleep. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she heard someone yelling in her ear. She jumped out of her bed and saw Johnny, Ava, Bradin en Derrick standing in her room. Damn, it was her birthday. She wanted to forget about it. She faked a smile and walked downstairs with her family.

Downstairs she smelled pancakes en she smiled. Everything was perfect: the food, the family, the friends. But it still didn't felt right to have fun a day like this. The day that her life was changed, but also the day she was born...

After a few hours Cameron came. He greeted her en Cameron gave her a kiss. "Happy birthday, sweetie..." he said with a smile on his face. She loved him so much. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much..." she said. "For what?" he asked. "Just being her" she said with a smile.

"Nikki can you come here for a moment?" Ava asked. Nikki was watching T.V. With Cameron. "yeah sure, what's wrong?" she asked. Ava gave her a envelop. Nikki opened it and saw a ticket. "What's this?" she asked. "It's a ticket to go to Kansas, it's a gift from your Uncle Bob" Ava said. "It's for two people..." Nikki looked at the ticket. "You can ask a friend to come too..." Ava said and left Nikki standing there alone.

(Cameron's POV)

Cameron saw Nikki en Ava talking. He smiled as he looked at Nikki. She looked pretty today, he thought. Ava left Nikki standing there alone. He saw a confused look on Nikki's face. He was wondering what she thought.

After a few minutes Nikki walked to Cameron. He looked up and smiled. "What's up?" he asked. "Cameron, I got a ticket to go to Kansas..." she said. His smile faded. Was she going to leave? He looked at her again. "It's for two people..." she said softly. He looked at her. What did she mean by that? "Do wanna go?" she asked. Cameron smiled. "Of course I want to" he gave her a hug. He saw Nikki her face lighting up and she smiled. He loved her smile.

They sat at the couch again en watched at the T.V. He was wondering how Kansas was, he only knew it from some pictures or story's Nikki had told.

Nikki was talking about Kansas and what she wanted to let Cameron see. He didn't really listen. He just smiled at her. "Are you even listening?" she asked. Cameron nodded. "Tell me more" he said. She told more about Kansas. He smiled again.

After they had dinner Cameron en Nikki had watched a movie. "Okay so we go tomorrow?" she asked again. He nodded again. "Yeah Nikki." he smiled. "We go tomorrow, like you wanted" he said again. Nikki just smiled.

Cameron said goodbye to Nikki and gave her a kiss. "I love you Nikki" he said.

Nikki smiled. "I love you too"

This was my first chapter. I hope you like it. And does anyone know another tittle?


	2. Kansas

Here is my second chapter. I'm trying to make this one longer than the first one!

**HarvardYaleGirl: **Thanks for reviewing! Here is the next chapter, hope you like it! I'm trying to keep it cute! ;)

Chapter 2: Kansas

(Nikki's POV)

The next morning Nikki woke up early. Cameron and she would go to Kansas, she couldn't believe this was really happening. After she got a shower, she put on a jeans and a top. When she walked downstairs she saw Cameron sitting on the couch talking to Ava.

After breakfast and a lots of talking with Ava, Cameron and Nikki said goodbye. The taxi arrived and Nikki and Cameron sat in the car. "To the airport" Cameron said.

Nikki didn't say a thing, she felt nervous. Cameron grabbed her hand and smiled at her. The only thing she could do was smile back. After a couple of minutes the taxi arrived at the airport. "Ready?" Cameron asked. Nikki nodded. "I'm ready"

After a couple of hours waiting they finally walked into the plain. Cameron and Nikki slept the whole trip to Kansas.

"Nikki wake up" Cameron whispered. Nikki opened her eyes, she was looking in Cameron's eyes. She smiled. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. "We're in Kansas" she heard him saying.

Nikki stood up and looked out of the window. There was a beautiful blue sky and she saw green hills. She was back, only she couldn't call it home anymore.

The wind was cold and it blew through her hair. She had her bag in her hand and she waited for Cameron. He would rent a car to go to the hotel. Everything looked different then she remembered. The clouds were blue, but the wind was a lot colder. The grass was greener, the people looked different, even the board with the name Hogarth County looked different. It was like a weird dream, but this wasn't a dream, this was reality. She didn't remembered why she wanted to go here? Would she think everything would be the same as she left it? Did she really think that if she came here everything would be alright?

(Cameron's POV)

He finally found a car. As he drove he saw Nikki standing. He stopped the car. Nikki looked up and she smiled. "Come on let's go" he said.

Nikki opened the door and sat down at the seat. "What do you think?" he asked when he drove away.

Nikki looked confused at him. "I mean the car" Nikki nodded. "Yea it's nice" she said with a soft smile.

Cameron looked at Nikki. She looked out the window. He thought she would be happy and let him see everything what she liked about this place, but since they got here she didn't say much. The only thing she did was staring out of the window. He parked the car in front of the door of the hotel and grabbed the bags from the backseat. Nikki walked inside the hotel.

"I've got the keys so let's go" Nikki walked to the elevator. Cameron run after Nikki into the elevator.

Nikki and Cameron sat on the bed. "So what do you wanna do these days?" he asked after a long uncomfortable silence. "We could see some of your old friends, family and I think we really should visit your uncle Bob and thanking for sending you those tickets"

Nikki looked up. "I don't know if I wanna do that" she looked at her hands. "If you don't want to do that, that's ok Nik, really" he smiled at her. She just smiled softly back. "We could just hangout and act like we're tourists, how does that sound?" he said with a really big smile on his face. Nikki laughed. "Okay that sounds great!"

There was a knock on the door and Cameron walked to the door. It was the pizza guy. He paid him and then took the pizza inside. "Are you hungry?"

Nikki nodded and walked to Cameron to grab the box out of his hands. "Really hungry!" He laughed and run after Nikki.

"Give me a kiss and you get the pizza" she said with a smile on her face. He wrapped his arms around her en pushed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Okay, here's your pizza" she said.

They lie on the bed watching T.V. When Cameron realized Nikki was sleeping. He smiled and turned off the T.V. After he closed the curtains he lie next to Nikki and closed his eyes.

That was my second chapter. If anybody as an idea for this story, please tell me! And please review:)


End file.
